


A Rose's Thorns

by Sonadow_SonamyFangirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Whump, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonadow_SonamyFangirl/pseuds/Sonadow_SonamyFangirl
Summary: Amy loses the love of her life. But she'll get him back, won't she?





	1. Chapter One, the First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Sonic!

This had been a routine for months for them, Sonic would come over to Shadow's slice of paradise in the woods to get a taste of that ultimate weewee weapon. But tonight was different. Before we (you and me) get to why, let's enjoy what everybody clicks on sonadow fics for… 😏

Shadow's thing went in. Out.

"Good!"

It went in. Out.

"Better!" Sonic exclaimed with a thumbs-up.

"Oh, Sonic~," Shadow moaned, "are you gonna get your chilli all over my dog or what?"

"Radical!" Sonic moaned back with a smile. 

Shadow's command was so smexy that Sonic released all his chilli immediately. 

"Shadow likes big fingers in his ass," Tails whispered from the window as he peeked inside Shadow's house.

"You got it!" Sonic said with a wink as he inserted his big fat fingers into Shadow's tight hedge-hole.

"Who's your daddy now…." Tails whispered ominously as he slowly dropped down from his frame in the window.

"AGH!" Cried Eggman, covering his eyes, diving alongside Tails.

"We should implement that into our sex lives," Tails said, trying to wink, but blinking instead. 

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH," the egg said in his Alfred Coleman voice. 

"Sonic, did you hear that?" Shadow asked in a husky voice fighting against the immense pleasure Sonic was putting him through. 

"All I can hear are the pathetic sounds of you enjoying yourself, faker!" Sonic said, threading his fingers in and out of Shadow's hedge-cave.

"You're right, I shouldn't nnggh~! Be so paranoid…" Shadow said, releasing his ecstacy all over Sonic's fingers. Sonic slowly freed his fingers one by one, cleaning them off with his pink tongue.

"Jesus," Vanilla murmured behind Eggman, holding a terrified Cream close.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Eggman said, poking Vanilla's shoulder. 

"Yes?" 

"You're a MILF," Eggman howled, grinning devilishly.

"Oh, I never!" Vanilla cried, pulling out a frying pan and doing Amy's work for her.

Tails looked down sadly at Dr. Eggman's dead body. He held a funeral for him a few weeks later. Nobody came, except for Tails.

"God bless," Tails saluted in the empty chapel.

Anyway.

Sonic and Shadow were just finishing getting their jiggies on when Shadow had a realization.

"Sonic." Shadow said.

"Yeah Shadster?" Asked Sonic, his emerald eyes glittering whimsically.

"I think I decided I want to show you something."  Shadow said, taking Sonic's hand and leading him outside of his cabin. 

"Ok!" Sonic beeped plainly.

They were too tired to race so they just jogged side by side. 

"You seein' all those shit?" Shadow asked, touching a leaf on a tree branch. 

"Uh, yeah, I've seen trees before, Shadow." Sonic said snippily.

"No, look closer." 

"Holy shit!" Sonic's eyes widened with realization. "It's just like Minecraft!"

"Yeah." Shadow said, looking over his shoulder at Sonic flirtily. "It's just like Minecraft."

"Wow, I never realized how life was just like Minecraft…" Sonic said in an enlightened voice. "I'm glad I met you Shadow,"

"<3 What if we… kissed in Minecraft? <3?" Shadow interrupted, blushing. 

"I wish I could say the same about Amy."

"What?" Shadow asked, not following the path their conversation was going in.

"What?" Sonic asked, revealing that he must not have heard what Shadow said.

"Oh." Shadow said huffily, kicking the ground with a shoe, "Nevermind. What were you saying about Amy?" 

"I was saying she sucks basically," Sonic mumbled childishly as he also kicked the ground with his shoes.

Shadow chuckled silkily, cupping Sonic's cheek. "Surely you don't mean that, I know you like all your friends."

"Where did you get that information?" Sonic asked warily, as Shadow had been misinformed. "I don't like anyone but you! Everyone else could _die_ and I wouldn't even blink."

"What?" 

"I mean, I don't mean it all," Sonic immediately backtracked. "I just wish she would STEP OFF, babe!" Sonic said, twitching as he enunciated the words in caps. 

Shadow thought for a moment, staring off into the Minecraft-like forest and not taking his hand off of Sonic's cheek. At last, he looked to Sonic with his ruby orbs.

"Have you ever honestly told her that? Because if you have, I'll persuade her to leave you alone…"

"Uh, no way Josę!" Sonic said, sweat-dropping and waving his hands. "Have you _seen_ Amy? She never listens to me no matter what I say to her! So the best thing to do is hardly give her the time of day."

Sonic sulkily pocketed his hands in his quills and started to walk deeper into the forest. 

"Babe. You can't run away from everything, no matter how fast you are."

"That's so deep," Sonic gawked, toking for a second and then throwing his doobie into the woods. 

"Ow!"

"You just wasted a perfectly good doink!!!" Shadow snarled viciously. 

Before Sonic and Shadow could engage in a slap fight caused by the doobie toss, they were startled by the clownish sounds of two domestic cats out of their element, spitting and growling at each other while also throwing territorial scratches at each other.

Shadow relievedly placed a hand over his chest. "Damn woodland city cats."

They observed the dark, urban alley that was blemishing the forest. 

"Man, I hate how they gentrified the forest." Sonic said offhandedly.

"Yeah, it's so expensive to get your hands on a squirrel out here these days…" Shadow grumbled, getting a disgusted look out of Sonic.

"Do you REALIZE that there's food at home? That I slave away at buying, Shads?"

Ignoring this, Shadow harrumphed and looked away. "I hate this fucking family."

Sonic chuckled, punching Shadow in the shoulder. "I don't respect your eating habits at all!" He said jokingly. This seemed to have done the trick at getting Shadow to forget about the perfectly good doobie Sonic had wasted. 

"I'm calling the cops." Shadow said, pulling his cell phone out of his quills and not dialing 911, but Rouge's phone number instead. "Hello? Yes, I would like to look further into the process of suing." 

In a nasally, congested, *cough* TEAM SONIC RACING *cough* voice, Rouge replied, "Of course. You should know your rights. What are you suing for, Mr. Lifeform?"

"Defamation of Diet," Shadow said completely seriously.

"I'm sorry?" 

"You fucking heard me." 

"All… all right, then. Well, whether or not that holds up in court depends. Is your choice of diet influenced by medical or cultural needs?" 

"No. I like to eat squirrels and Sonic is oppressing me. How hard is that to understand?" 

The phone line went dead and Shadow threw his phone in rage. "So… those lawyer types, huh?" Sonic jibed. 

Shadow indignantly huffed. "Why don't we talk about you and your issues for a moment, Sonic? Like your refusal to acknowledge Ms. Rose's undying lady-boner."

"I'm kinda going for the Guinness Book of World Records on that one! Try another issue."

"Fine. Blue ISN'T your color." 

Sonic gasped. And then he gasped again. And then he gasped again. And then he gasped again. And then he- 

Canned gasps played in harmony with Sonic. 

"Okay, um… you have a point about Amy and me, though. I'll deal with it." 

"You're going to kill her?" 

"What?"

"No, I just thought, like, because you said 'deal with it' like that, you were gonna hire a hitman--"

"No, Shadow. I didn't mean it that way _at all._ If anything," he said, giggling and bumping Shadow playfully on the shoulder, "Amy would be the one to hire a hitman." 

Nodding understandingly, Shadow treated this like a sincere concern and not a light-hearted joke. "We could always go to her house. Talk to her. You could just tell her about us, you know?"

This seemed like an odd thing for Shadow to decide, but Sonic agreed with the idea anyway. "That's… really off-brand for you, Shadow." 

"Well, heh, you know how love changes people sometimes…" Shadow said, chuckling nervously. 

"Yeah! Because of you, I developed a fondness for the government and gave up tax evasion." 

"It was my Hillary Clinton poetry, right?" Shadow asked knowingly, love embedded deep in his twinkling eyes.

"You betcha!" Sonic said, giving him a finger-gun. "By the way, guys, don't commit tax fraud! It's bad!" Sonic said chipperly as he pointed to the reader.

Within ten fictional minutes, Shadow and Sonic arrived on Amy's doorstep. They rang the doorbell, which made a foghorn sound play. Amy skipped to the doorway and cheered with delight at the sight of the two husbanded hedgehogs. "Sonic!" She squeaked, before her eyes travelled to Sonic's right. "...Shadow…" she mumbled bitchily, clearly disappointed.

"Amy," Shadow said with a curt nod.

"Can we… come inside?" Sonic requested with a caution in his tone; he was well-aware the minefield ahead would not be gentle.

Amy nodded without a word, smiling extremely wide at the suspiciously unexpected visit. She skipped effervescently to the kitchen, her legs incredibly light, as if she were a weightless ballerina. "Welcome to my kitchen! We have bananies, and avercadies," Amy squealed, revealing fruits that were similar to bananas and avocados but not quite the same.

"Pass!" Shadow groaned, absolutely sickened by the life-sustaining produce. 

"Wait, I would like an avocado!" Sonic yelped desperately. Soon after, an avocado was thrown directly into his face, effectively breaking his nose. It recovered in cartoon-time, and he gave a toothy grin. "Why, thank you, Amy," he guffawed as a couple teeth fell out.

Shadow watched lovestrickenly as Sonic majestically took a bite out of the avocado without cleaning it or removing the peel. 

"I dunno why this is making my gums hurt so much!" Sonic said with his mouth full.

"He's so sexy, isn't he, Shadow?" Amy whispered with clown makeup on.

Sonic began coughing and beating his chest with a fist, until the sticker from the avocado skin fluttered out of his mouth and onto the floor. 

"Oh, he is SO sexy," Shadow concurred, not even looking at Amy's clown makeup, too fixated on his husband.

"That was a good avocado," Sonic exclaimed, wiping off his mouth. "Now, Amy, that's not what I came here to do. I need to talk to you."

Amy was evidently excited by these words, though she shouldn't have been. "What is it?" She cooed, placing her hands beneath her chin and batting her eyelashes. Clownishly.

Sonic leaned in toward Shadow momentarily to whisper out of the corner of his mouth. "Fifty rings says she thinks I'm gonna propose to her."

Shadow scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that?" He whimspered back.

They looked back to Amy who held out her right hand, with her eyes shut as if she were awaiting a surprise. "I do, Sonic…" she said warblingly.

Sonic sucked in a long breath through his nose.

"Amy," Sonic started, "since I'm starting a new chapter in my life, I gotta come clean to you."

Amy peeked an eye open impatiently. "I already said I do."

"That's not it at all, Amy!!" Sonic said, sweat-dropping. "I… I've never been in love with you."

All of Amy's clown features melted off as if she had been exposed to a wave of high heat. She crouched to gather it all up and put each piece back on, but did a very sloppy, rushed job of it.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?" Amy asked in a low, tinkling voice.

"It means what it means, Amy." Sonic said matter-of-factly. "Also, Shads and I have been dating for a while." 

"We both hope we can still be friends?" Shadow said with an encouraging smile in Amy's direction, elbowing Sonic to make a similar expression. 

Amy dipped her head down, staring at the floor. Nothing was said for a long time. It was a couple of minutes until Amy so much as shuffled. She began to speak an hour later. 

"Just a second," she said. It took two more hours. 

Finally, after three hours and four minutes, she looked up with a smile at the half-asleep houseguests. "Oh! Okay. So it's a threeway situation?" 

Shadow pulled out a gun. "Listen here, clown. This is my mans and YOU are NOT welc--"

"Sure!" Sonic chimed.

Shadow placed the gun against Sonic's head now.

Amy clapped her hands together, they made squeaky-toy noises. "This'll be fun! Looks like you and I are in a bit of a competition, Shadow." Amy said hotly. 

"Syke!" Sonic laughed, pushing Shadows gun away.

At that moment, Amy's heart shattered into a billion groups of a trillion micro-pieces. Was it really true? Her head filled with all these uncertain questions as she began frothing at the mouth. Could Sonic truly not love her after everything they had been through together? Amy looked down at her dainty hands and clenched them into fists. Time felt like it was frozen, and yet going oh so fast at the same time. She couldn't process any of this. None of it came together in her mind. Each time she tried to look at the truth manifesting in her brain, it spun apart. Her understanding was limited. All she knew was suffering. She loved the blue hedgehog for so long and now he was denying her love. And for the edgy Ultimate Lifeform no less. How long had Sonic and Shadow even been dating behind her back?

"Were you… cheating on me, Sonic?" Amy said at last, her voice filled with tears.

 "We were never dating." Sonic said awkwardly.

 "No... say no more, my darling." Amy said in a misty voice. She looked up at Sonic with pining emerald orbs. "I can tell that you're bi and are pretending to be strictly gay to appease Shadow. Well I think that's sick, Shadow. You need to respect Sonic's-"

 "No offense, Amy, but even if Sonic's bi, he still chose me. Not you."

 "I'm sorry, Amy." Sonic said, taking a rose out from his quills. "Please don't take it personally, but I learned something about Shadow when I ran into him again after we all thought he was dead at the end of Sonic Adventure 2… he gets me like nobody else does, we always keep each other on our toes, there's really never a dull moment with him around! So, here, Shadow."

 Amy could feel her very soul screaming with desire as Sonic placed the rose in Shadow's hands. That rose should have been _hers._

 "When did you get this?" Shadow said, touching it and watching all the shriveled petals fall off.

 "It just got stuck in there somehow." Sonic said with a shrug.

 This was absurd! Amy and Sonic had known each other for so long, she had courted him for so many years… and even despite all the history they had together, Sonic had chosen the ebony hedgehog over her? It was so hard to understand, she _couldn't_ understand. The only way she could go on was if she lived the rest of her life in denial.

 "Ok. I understand," Amy said dryly, concealing her glowering red eyes.

 This came as a surprise to Sonic and Shadow. "R… really?" Sonic gasped.

 "Are you sure?" Shadow asked with narrowed eyes. _I can help you understand,_ he thought, smacking his heel against his hand as if he were about to mug her.

 "Yes, I am. I'm absolutely mega-terrifically uber-duper very much sure."

 With that success, that took nearly four hours to arrive at, Sonic and Shadow prepared to leave. Their hands playfully intertwined as they laughed and said their goodbyes. "See you, Amy!" Sonic called.

 Whittling a knife, Amy called back sinisterly, "See you, Sonikku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter, everyone. I spent extensive time in my study pondering how this first chapter should go. I smoked a luxurious cigar... had some iced teas. Anyway.  
> So, what's Amy doing with that knife? Keep reading to find out! Subscribe so you don't miss it, Sonicologists.


	2. First Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to be descriptive. Let me know if I did a good job!!!

Tails busily scrolled through Tumblr, searching for anything to ease his painful boredom. He was waiting on his superheated parts to cool down so he could start making a car. He really wanted to get posted on shitty-car-mods-daily, and he was determined to make the shittiest of shitty cars so he could reach that goal. Right now, however, he was aimlessly avoiding the explosion of ace discourse on his dashboard. "God, I'm so lonely," he sadly said in his large hangar of a home, his voice echoing across the metal walls.

A slithering sound was heard somewhere in the distance, but Tails figured he was being paranoid. "Ooh! A text message!" The lonely yellow kitsune hollered, opening a notification that sent him directly into the messaging app.

Cream n' Sugar: hey tails do you have my money yet

Tails gulped. He hadn't flipped enough cocaine. Ever since Eggman's death, Tails dipped his toes into the pond of drug dealership and ended up tainting all of himself. This was the life he lived now.

Sonicfan304: not quite yet baws

Cream n' Sugar: ill slit ur throat boi better hace my money

Blinking, Tails desperately tried to decipher what "hace" could mean.

Sonicfan304: hace?

Cream n' Sugar: if u correct my typos with your smartass im gonna kill you trwice

Sonicfan304: trwsice?

Cream n' Sugar: twrsice

Sonicfan304: Oh god.

Cream n' Sugar: sell enough cocaine by wednesday or ill chop your tail off. 

Cream n' Sugar: aint nobody gonna call you tails then. 

Cream n' Sugar: youll just be tail. 

Cream n' Sugar: wanna just be tail???

Closing his IMs, Tails sighed. He was depressed. Alone. Suffocated by drug debt. He squirmed in his chair and tried to envision anything that could make this better right now. He began to cry a bit, before being interrupted by an unsettling scuttling sound. Following that sound was something crashing over in the corner. His eyes went wide with panic. 

The corner was shrouded in shadows, so at first Tails couldn't tell what or who had just landed there. But soon, Amy was emerging. She wore pink quill extensions that made her quills fall down past the small of her back, her bangs were longer as well and were decorated with a pastel blue highlight. The black dress she wore had a short perky skirt that was accentuated by matching pastel blue lace and the top had a corset-type design. What tipped Tails off that something was wrong was that she… wasn't… wearing.. any… shoes… when he looked up he realized her eyes looked like demonic olives and he also realized her teeth were sharp like a shark's and at that moment he realized things really weren't right. She also wore a black headband with white and pastel blue frills on either side of her head, just below her ears. Her ears were covered in piercings of black, silver, opalite and sapphire blue. Tails realized something was  _ really _ off when he remembered she hadn't worn anything other than red and white for the past thirty years.

"Hey, Amy…" Tails said in a guarded voice. "... I didn't expect a distraction from my job would come falling out of the sky."

Amy tossed her long quills, but when she held out the knife she was holding in her hand, Tails realized she wasn't tossing her quills at all! 

Tails pressed himself into his keyboard, feeling paralyzed with fear.

"... did Cream send you?" Tails asked grimly. "I always thought she'd do it herself."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Amy hissed at him as she drew closer, and closer, "but I don't really give a damn. All I care about is winning my Sonic back…"

"Fuck!" Tails said bitterly. "I always never trusted you, Sonic should have blocked you in real life a long time ago!"

"YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS." Amy said in a creaking voice as she advanced on Tails with her knife. "IN THE AFTERLIFE!!!"

As Amy closed the safe distance between them, she lunged straight for Tails' throat and began eating it. His vital organs burst open like cherries under intense pressure. "It hurts so bad!" He wailed at the horrendous, agonizing sensation of pain. Yet, somehow Tails managed to battle free of Amy, clenching his wounded neck as he whipped away. "How will… killing me… help you with your Sonic love affair?" Tails questioned breathily, wincing as he dizzily backed away. He was quickly losing blood.

"You see, Tails," Amy said with her finger pointed to the ceiling in explanation, "Shadow is too powerful for me to defeat at this moment in time. I can't save my Sonniku from him just yet. First… I need to reach a power formidable enough to eliminate him."

"Uh… huh," Tails faltered as he tried to prevent the massive blood loss still occurring. 

Approaching Tails ominously, Amy shook her head and tsked, "Well, well, well. Well well well well well well. I'm already claiming someone's life, it looks like. And once I do, I'll get your EXP."

Holding back tears and squeezing his wound tighter, Tails clumsily backed up. "Come on, Amy. This isn't a video game. This is REAL life. And, in all reality, Sonic just doesn't like you."

The sound of glass breaking was heard. Like someone had just knocked over a vase in Amy's head. Her right eye twitched. "Do you know what else is real, Tails? My love for Sonic. And also, the LOVE I am achieving right now."

"Oh my God… Undertal--" Tails sputtered out blood before pronouncing the "e", interjected by a sudden stabbing motion.

"That's right," Amy said in a mock-soothing voice, "now, before I put you to bed, who's  _ your  _ daddy, Tails?"

"You're… a stupid weaboo," Yales croaked, trying to suppress the unbelievable suffering he was undergoing.

Grinning at this, Amy shot back, "If I'm a weaboo, then how come I actually am Japanese?"

"God I wish you were just Cream," Tails said, before twisting the knife inside of himself and finishing the job.

"MY EXP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ **

The hangar door lifted at that exact moment. "Hey Tails! We thought you may be lonely, so we brought over some Mario 06… we were hoping you'd want to play with us?" Shadow called from far away, unable to see the mangled body. In response to the intrusion, Amy lunged to the ceiling, defying gravity as she sneakily scuttled over Sonic and Shadow's heads, escaping the bloodbath. 

"Wow, dude, look at all that ketchup!" Sonic called, laughing immaturely as he approached.

Suddenly, Tails rolled around in the "ketchup", groaning, "So… Sonic… look what she did to me…"

"Oh my God, is Cream that mad about her drugs????" Shadow grunted in terror, amazed that she would have done that.

Sonic knelt down beside Tails, staining his knees as he did so and picking up his small kitsune friend as his life slowly escaped him.

"Oh no…" Sonic said. "This isn't actually ketchup…  _ this is…" _

"It wasn't Crea-..." Tails barely managed to say as he was finally finished.

"No…" Sonic whispered, holding Tails closer to himself and bowing his head low. " _ Fam…  _ how could this happen!? He was so young, there was so much left for him!" Sonic tried his best to hide his tears, but failed and sobbed a little bit. " _ Fam." _ He repeated.

It was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO? Is this the end for Tails the Kitsune? Find out next time!


End file.
